Airport owners: hints and tips
This page is created with the idea of helping the owners of airports in the construction and design of an airport, to provide information to the general public about everything related to the structures, buildings and component parts; we give the information about what is seen in SL (inworld) and can be found in the real world; also other information about the aviation in SL, devices, air navigation and links to marketplace where you can get many of these things (free or paid) will be given. New airport owners In Second Life Aviation wiki we have some tips about runway signs and other things, what you need know for you have a good airport, and we are happy to help you; here is some tips and links for this: Runway numbers * Single runway/cardinal point: the numbers that are on a runway when landing or taking off always give rise to confusion and doubt, and nearly 40% of airports or more are misplaced, so I give a brief and simple directions as they get. Usually, what we see are the numbers related to the four cardinal points (north: 36, east: 09, South: 18, West: 27); in this case, we are at the head of the runway, as if we were to take off, look at the compass or the mini map, and the number that we see has to match that of the runway (eg 270 in the compass, 27 on the runway); at the other end of the runway must be the opposite number (example: 27/09, 36/18). * Dual runway/cardinal point: when there is two parallel runways (one for takeoff and one for landing), usually put the runway number and a letter indicating if left (L) or right ®, for example 27L / 27R; usually, you land on the left side (eg 27L) and takeoff on the left side of the other end of the runway (eg 09L); anyway, each airport owner brand which side you want to be taking off or landing, especially knowing that in SL airports sizes are small (one sim or region has only 256 x 256 meters), depending on the aircraft size a certain width of runway is required (normal is 10 meters wide, but not everyone can have a runway of these dimensions). * Single or dual runway/not cardinal point: depending of the size of the airport, the owner can change the arrangement of the runway, leaving this off the beaten disposal; in these cases reshapes the numbering from ten to ten degress (eg: a runway oriented at 128 degress on one side, and the other end to 308 degress, would be marked 13 on one side and 31 on the other side); It thus indicates when the final number is between six and zero (126 degress correspond to the number of runway 13, and 148 degress correspond to the number of runway 15), but if the final number is between one and five would look like (124 degress = number 12 and 143 degress = number 14); we must pay attention to these cases, using the runway itself as a compass and looking in edit mode degress indicated; to know which is the opposite number of the runway just have to add (or subtract) 180 according this (eg 126 degress one side and the other side 126 + 180 = 306, or even 258, where the other side would 258-180 = 78). * Three or more runways: in real life, to an airport what matters most is the wind, its direction and its intensity, as well as a climate as stable as possible throughout the year; as that is impossible, they are often constructed in the direction the wind usually predominates, although that is also difficult; therefore, in a place with gusts of winds and changing, are often built several runways cross each other to take advantage of prevailing winds. In SL are usually build such runways just for the pleasure of seeing them from the air, or by the amount of land that is available, although it is usual that the arrangement of the photos you can see above; but we are only interested in the way in which the marks are made on the runway, that is: we know how are marked if two (L / R), indicating that if they are three run parallel, the center is indicated by the letter C (center); in the case of not parallel runways that are they are shown only with numbers provided, according to the who are degress (24, 16, 22); in the following photos several examples (left Roosevelt Roads Naval Base, the center Cúcuta airport and right Tampa International airport). Approach lights Old airport owners In SL Aviation wiki we need know if you make changes in your airport, or if you closed it, for update correct of the airports information. And if you close your airport for a time (and you need reserve the ICAO code for other time), or if this closed is definitive (for put you code to other airport, if that is necessary). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Services & facilities Category:Definitions